Amigo de la infancia
by Mizumi-san234
Summary: Lucy y Natsu eran amigos de la infancia pero todo cambio cuando Lucy se fue a EE.UU ¿Se volveran a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa  
Soy Mizumi-san y si conozco a Reiko-chan por eso me puso Mizumi-san**

**Y bueno empecemos, este es mi primer fic así que respeto  
Fairy tail no me pertenece  
inspirado en:  
Créditos a: Amy Rivalle**

**(P/A): pensamiento autora**

-Diálogos-

Narración  
"Pensamientos"

**Capitulo 1: Amigo de la infancia**

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Era una mañana común y corriente, las flores se abrían, los pájaros cantaban como toda mañana en Magnolia._

_En una plaza, una nena rubia de ojos chocolates y un nene peli rosa de ojos color jade, jugaban como todo niño._

_-Prométeme que cuando vayas a volverás para estar conmigo-dijo el nene peli rosa llamado Natsu._

_-Lo prometo-dijo la nena rubia llamada Lucy._  
** ~FIN FLASHBACK~  
**-Y nunca volvió…** (P/A HASTA AHORA!)**

NATSU P.O.V  
"Era un día cualquiera en Magnolia me levante para ir al instituto Fairy como todos los días, me fui al baño a lavarme la cara pero no me esperaba que tuviera los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas ¿Sera que habré soñado con ese recuerdo otra vez? No me acuerdo, ni me interesa, así que me fui a mi habitación, me vestí, no me peine porque nunca lo hago, desayune y me fui al instituto.  
Como siempre Lissana me acosaría, me pelearía con Gray y haría todas las cosas que hago siempre, pero no me percate de la llegada de alguien…"

GENERAL P.O.V  
-Chicos hay una nueva alumna- dijo Maca-sensei-Por favor ven y preséntate-

-Hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Lucy

-Ok siéntate al lado de Natsu-dijo el profesor de matemática.

-IMPOSIBLE, ¿¡ERES TÚ!?-dijeron a unisonó

LUCY P.O.V  
"Imposible no puede ser el, ¿o sí?

**Eeeennnn fin, perdón si es muy corto pero por ser el primer cap. no es nada**

**Por favor dejen rewiews o como se diga  
Mizumi fuera chauuuuu :3**


	2. Imposible

**Holaaaaa como estan? Yo aquí escribiendo el 2do cap de: Amigo de la infancia**

**En el fic aparece Reikooo Creditos a reiko**

**Bueno espero que les guste**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece**

**Inspirado en: .com**

**Creditos a: Amy Rivalle**

-Dialogos-

-Narracion-

"Pensamientos"

"No, no puede ser el, pero…Se parece, bueno mejor pongo atención a la clase antes de que me castiguen" **(P/A: acuérdense que estábamos en Lucy P.O.V)**

NATSU P.O.V

"Es ella, no, cambio, pero si, es ella, es ella! La encontré! Es ella! Pero tengo que asegurarme…

GENERAL P.O.V

Sr Dragneel, ya sabemos que la nueva alumna es linda pero no es para quedarse mirándola- dijo Macao-sensei.

Ante este comentario Lucy se sonrojo y no nos olvidemos que Natsu paso una vergüenza que nadie va a olvidar.

Luego de terminar la clase llego el primer receso, y Natsu aprovecharía esta oportunidad.  
-Eeem, discúlpame eres Lucy ¿Verdad?-dijo Natsu-Me gustaría pregun…

-Natsu! Cuanto tiempo!-dijo tirándose encima de él-Te extrañe mucho!-  
-Entonces eres tu Luceee!-dijo Natsu correspondiendo al abrazo.

Luego de que charlaron de su vida**(P/A: cosa que no me interesa por eso no lo escribo) **llego la clase que todos odiaban: Historia por Gildarts-sensei.

-Muy bien mocosos, siéntense que tenemos una nueva alumna-dijo Gildarts-ven presentate-

-Hola, soy Mizumi, Mizumi Fullbuster- dijo una Peli azul  
-No estabas en !-grito Gray  
-Si pero vine con mi prima!- dijo Mizumi  
-No me digas que viniste con…- dijo Gray  
-Sip-dijo Mizumi  
-PUEDEN HABLAR DESPUÉS!- grito Erza  
-AYE SIR!-gritaro Gray y Mizumi a unisono

Después de la clase de historia llego el segundo receso. Gray y Mizumi hablaron de cuando de repente…

-Gray-sama- dijo ya saben quien  
-Oh Juvia-dijo el nombrado-dejame presentarte a mi hermana-  
-Oh, Gray no me dijiste que tenias novia- dijo Mizumi- Me llamo Mizumi, encantada.-  
-Juvia esta encantada de conocerte-  
-Gray, no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?-dijo Mizumi  
-Yo soy Lucy-  
-Yo Erza-  
-Yo Natsu-  
-Hola preciosa-dijo Loke- quieres salir esta noche?-  
-Vete a la m*erda que tienes el camino bien abierto-  
Ante este comentario Loke se fue y todos quedaron sorprendidos  
-Desde cuando eres así?- dijo Gray  
-Desde que termine con mi novio-

Depues de las clases  
-Mizumi te llevo?-dijo Gray  
No-dijo la nombrada- me espera esa chica-dijo señalando hacia la entrada de la escuela  
ahí estaba una chica de pelo largo color café con las puntas rojas, anteojos para la vista, un chaleco negro, una pupera blanca,una calza negra y borcegos café, su nombre es…

**Eeen este fuel el 2do cap de este fic por favon dejen rewiews que en el otro cap no me dejaron :c**

**Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap: Reiko**

**Mizumi fueraaa :3**


	3. Reiko

**Holaaaaa  
Les tengo un avisto: Por razones desconocidas el perfil de Reiko-chan123 a quedado fuera de servicio, pero no se preocupen ahora paso a se Reiko-chan19909 tiene la misma historia y es la misma autora así que va a continuar las historias allí. Pasen por ahí se los recomiendo!  
**Canciones de hoy:  
_Caprichosa- Chayanne  
Amor inmortal-Los caballeros del zodiaco (no sé quien la canta)  
Holiday- Green Day  
Tenohira- Hero  
This place- Aya Hirano_

-Diálogos-

"pensamientos"

Narración

**Cap. 3: Reiko (yaya pereces vos como en tu fic aparezco yop)**

-Reiko!- grito la peli azul-ven ven que te presento a los amigos de Gray  
La castaña avanzo adonde estaba su prima.  
-Hola Mizumi!- dijo la nombrada-oh estas aquí, que quieres?  
-ah hola Reiko-dijo Gray friolento o como se diga  
-Se pueden comportar normalmente!- grito la menor de los Fullbuster  
-ok- dijeron a unisonó  
-Hola idiota!-dijo Reiko chocando los cinco con Gray  
-Imbécil que tal?-dijo el peli azul

-Así me gusta más- dijo Mizumi-ok, ten quiero presentar a los amigos de Gray-  
-Y a mí que me interesa-dijo Reiko  
-Que tienes que ser mas sociable!-  
-Bueno a ver-  
-El es el idiota, mejor conocido como Natsu-  
-Hol… Oye!-  
-Ella es la reina del cosplay, Lucy-  
-No se necesitaba tanta maldad-dijo la rubia- Pero hola!  
-Ella es…-mira a Erza que tiene un aura asesina-Erza  
-Un gusto- dijo la nombrada  
-Y ellos son Levy, su novio Gajeel, Juvia la acosadora personal de Gray y el es…Loke el mujeriego del instituto-  
-Un gusto nena ¿tienes el sábado libre?-ya saben  
-Cruza esa puerta, a la derecha, sigue derecho y vete bien a la m*erda- dijo la castaña en tono de burla  
-Ahora ya sabemos de dónde lo saco- Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la sien  
-Bueno, chicos nos vamos?- dijo alegremente Mizumi  
-Como, nos vamos?-dijo Reiko  
-Si, vos y yo- dijo Mizumi.

Luego de esto, las chicas se despidieron y fueron directo para su casa

REIKO P.O.V  
"Esos chicos son muy simpáticos y alegres, p-ep-ero que estas pensando Reiko, concéntrate que tenemos que ir a casa!"

Y si darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa, se acomodaron todo cuando de repente sonó el teléfono Mizumi contesto:  
-¿Hola?-  
-Hola Mizumi- dijo Gray  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Quería preguntarte si querías venir a Karaoke con Reiko-  
-Karaoke? Yo? Cantar? Pffff jajajja-  
-Es solo para divertirnos- Además Levy, Gajeel y Erza no quieren cantar y quedaríamos nada más que tres-  
-Espera que le pregunto a Reiko- coloca el teléfono en su pecho-Reiko!  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Quieres ir al karaoke?-  
-No!-  
-Pero van a quedar 3 porque 3 no cantan!-  
-Esta bien!- Pero solo un rato-  
-Ok!-levanta el teléfono de su pecho-Gray?  
-Si?-  
-Vamos a ir!-Nos vienes a buscar?-  
-Dale a las 8:00 está bien?-  
-Claro- Nos vemos, chau!-  
-Chau-  
Mizumi cuelga el teléfono  
-Reiko?-  
-Si?-  
-Gray viene a las 8:00 y son las…¡7:30!  
-Uh m*erda, vamos preparémonos-  
-Aye-

Mizumi se puso: una pollera blanca con puntos negros, una calza negra con puntos blancos una remera blanca unas botitas marrones y en el pelo una media coleta.

Reiko: un chaleco negro, con una remera roja, un shorsito de jean, botitas marrones y el pelo suelto.  
-Chicas se ven bien-  
-Gracias hermanito- dijo Mizumi con una sonrisa sincera  
-Sí, sí- dijo Reiko con sarcasmo- solo vamos-

Llegaron al karaoke y vieron Levy, Erza, Gajeel , Lucy y Natsu  
-Mizu-chan!- grito Levy  
-Levy!- grito la nombrada  
-Reiko!-grito Lucy  
-Oh hola Lucy! Natsu-  
-Reiko-dijo el nombrado  
-Gajeel- dijo Mizumi  
-Mizumi- dijo el nombrado  
-Y bueno quien canta primero?-dijo Mizumi  
-Yo!- dijo Natsu  
Y empezó a cantar  
Me dices que te doy amor de contrabando  
que hacemos nada mas lo que me viene en gana  
siempre a mi manera, mi santa voluntad  
que solo te mimo ya con cuentagotas  
**Todos se sorprendían por la voz de Natsu**

Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir  
mi dulce veneno  
somos dos a la par, tal para cual  
Caprichosa eres tu  
caprichoso soy yo  
mi capricho eres tu  
tu capricho soy yo  
Eres tú quien rompe todos mi esquemas  
la que arma jaleo, siempre dando guerra  
tu llama es desierto y tu mi manantial  
déjame beberte entonces a mi antojo  
Eres tú el capricho que no me firma la paz  
mi dulce veneno  
por que somos igual, tal para cual  
Eres mi capricho  
mi niña caprichosa  
déjame quemarme  
con tu amor en llamas  
Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir  
mi dulce veneno  
somos dos a la par, tal para cual. 

-Bien ahora quien va?- pregunto Natsu  
-Yo!- grito Mizumi

Entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar  
¿Acaso existirá, un amor inmortal?  
por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar  
Mis lagrimas son una canción  
tan dentro de mi llego el dolor el robo mi corazón.  
Que puedo hacer para cambiar esta obscuridad  
creer en mi ir más allá de la adversidad  
**Todos se sorprendieron por la hermosa voz de la hermana de Gray  
**Aun puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí  
por el mundo olvidara que su amor era inmortal  
cundo tuvo que marchar se llevo mi corazón  
no lo puedo olvidar su recuerdo es mi dolor  
**Todos se sorprendían más por la hermosa voz pero por alguna razón  
la cantaba entonces se acordaron de la palabras de la chica  
**_**-¿Desde cuándo eres así?-  
-Desde que termine con mi novio-  
**_No acepto que ya no esté  
Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal  
A su hermano el perdió, pues muy solo el creció  
a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor  
**Todos pensaron que era obvio que todavía lo extrañaba cuando una  
lagrimita que paso desapercibida recorrió la mejilla de Mizumi  
**El destino lo traerá muy pronto a mi mundo el volverá  
se que en mi piensa donde sea que este  
esto es más fuerte porque es amor inmortal  
**Termino de cantar y todos aplaudían mientras Mizumi sonreía  
pero el que más se sorprendió fue Gray**

-Desde cuando cantas así?- dijo Gray  
-Aprendí en Estado Unidos-dijo Mizumi- Ahora quien va?  
-Yo!-dijo Reiko  
-No estás borracha ¿verdad?-dijo su prima  
-Sho? Borrachja? No!-  
-Estas borracha vamos a sentarnos-dijo Mizumi  
-Pero sho quie o canshar-  
-Pero canta bien-

Y empezó a cantar

Dareka no tame dake ni,  
namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo  
Naiteru kao wo miteruto  
Waratte shimounda  
Kimi wo aishite kattato  
**Todos se sorprendían por la voz**  
Dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku  
Kyori ni te ite hoshii  
Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga  
Sore wo sotto naguu kara

Dareka no tame dake ni,  
namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo  
Mou sukoshi jibunshin no tame ni namida wo tsukatte mo iinda yo?  
**Y se dieron cuenta que hasta borracha canta bien**  
Dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku  
Kyou niite hoshii  
Namida nagasu toki kono mega  
Kawari ni namida nagasou  
Dakara douka sona niite

Y ahora le tocaba a Gray  
Empezó a cantar  
Hear the sound of the falling rain  
coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!)  
the shame, the ones who died without a name  
Hear the dogs howling' out of key  
to a hymn called faith and misery (hey!)  
and bleed, the company lost the war at day  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday.  
**Ni Mizumi**** sabia**** de la existencia de el talento de Gray**  
Hear the drum pounding out of time  
another protestor has crossed the line (hey!)  
to find, the money's on the other side  
Can i get another amen (amen!)  
there's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)  
a gag, a plastic bag on a monument  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday.  
**Y**** cada**** vez se sorprendían más por la voz de este**  
"The representative from California has the floor"

Zeig heil to the president gasman  
bombs away is your punishment  
pulverize the eiffel tower  
who criticize your government  
bang bang goes the broken glass and  
kill all the fags that don't agree  
trials by fire setting fire  
is not a way that's meant for me  
just cause, just cause because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
this is our lives on holiday.

Y llego el turno de Lucy

Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Ganbareru no  
Taisetsuna nakama no tame ni (this place)  
Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Tadori tsukuyo  
Kibou to iu sono basho he  
**Todos se sorprendían**** por**** la**** voz**** de Lucy**

Shinpai bakkari  
De hekonde bakkari  
Shinpai kakete bakkari de gomen

Don't mind itsudemo  
Koe kakete kurete  
Soba ni itekurete thank you

Sekai juu wo tabi shite (tabi shite)  
Takusan yume tsukande (tsukande)  
Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara

Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Kono basho ni wa  
Koko chi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (this place)  
Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Konna mainichi  
Daiji ni shitai yo zutto

Kizutsukeraretari  
De kizutsukechattari  
Kanashiku naru no wa yappa yada yo

Dakedo hitori ja  
Kenka mo dekinai shi  
Omatsuri sawagi mo dekinai

Ookina yume egaite (egaite)  
Warai no mahou kakete (mahou kakete)  
Shinji atte let's make a wish  
Minna no shiawase

**Pero el más sorprendido era Natsu**

Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Sono egao wa  
Watashi ni chikara wo kureru no (this place)  
Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Konna takara mono  
Hoka ni wa nai yo ne kitto

Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Konno basho ni wa  
Atatakai kuuki ga nagareru (this place)  
Every day, every night, every time, everywhere  
Konna mainichi  
Daiji ni shitai yo zutto

**Eeeeennn fin este fue el cap 3 de: Amigo de la infancia  
Nos vemos en el próximo cap: Vacaciones  
Mizumi fuera: 3**


	4. Pijamadas y Mizumi controlando a Reiko

**Yaaayy perrdón por no actualizar lo que pasa en que no tenia inspiración y tenia que ayudar a estudiar a Reiko-nee además de que voy al cole a la tarde y no tengo tiempo libre**

**Eeeeeeeen fin EMPEZEMOS!  
Fairy tail no me pretenece de por si ya existiría Nashi.**

**Amigo de la infancia  
cap.4:Cambie el nombre del capitulo :3 Ahora es: Pijamada de chicos, chicas y una Mizumi tratando de controlar a una Reiko borracha.**

-Y? donde queda… espera autora-san-  
-Si Juvia?- dije  
-Juvia piensa que debería explicar que paso después del karaoke-  
-Y como sabes eso si tu no estabas?!-  
-A Juvia le cuentan todo-  
-Gray…-  
-Yo no fui, fue Lucy!-  
-De hecho fue Erza-  
-Erza…- dije yo con un aura oscura  
-¿Qué?-  
-Dime!-  
-Obligame-dijo con un aura aterradora  
-Bueno si tu quieres…-Entonces cuando Erza iba a besar a Jellal este le dijo que era ga…-  
-Esta bien!-dijo-cuando salimos del karaoke yo fui a la casa de Juvia con Lucy y Levy y le conte-  
-Ahora puedo escribir! Arigato! :3-  
prosigamos…  
Cuando salieron del karaoke Erza, Levy y Lucy se fueron a la casa de Juvia, mientras que Natsu y Gray fueron con Gajeel a la casa de este ultimo, claro que estaba hecho un desorden pero poco les importaba, mientras que la casa de Juvia estaba toda decorada con cosas de… Gray ._.

**NATSU, GRAY Y GAJEEL MIENTRAS SALEN DEL KARAOKE  
**-Oigan, entonces vamos a…?-dijo Gajeel  
-A tu casa hierrito-dijo Natsu  
-Si de seguro está más ordenada-dijo Gray  
-Siiiii, ordenaaaada-dijo Gajeel sarcásticamente sarcástico xD.

**LEVY, ERZA Y LUCY EN CASA DE JUVIA  
**-Juviaaaa, llegamoooos-dijo Levy  
-Oh Levy-san llegaste por fin, Juvia estaba muy preocupada-  
-Si, si mamá-  
-Juviaaaa-dijo Lucyd  
-Lucy -san estas…borracha?-  
-Eh? Nooo-dijo esta  
-No, no está borracha,¿por?-  
-No se, parece-

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON GRAY, NATSU Y GAJEEL  
-**Y bueno esta es mi casa- dice afuera de la puerta –espérenme un segundito-  
-ok..?-dijeron los 2 a unisonó  
**ADENTRO DE LA CASA…  
**-Ok esto va aquí… Y esto va aquí…-Decía mientras ordenaba la casa, puesto los hizo esperar porque, claro, su casa estaba más desordenada que la casa de Natsu.  
-Ok, listo, ya pueden pasar-dijo mientras abría la puerta y los chicos entraban  
-Esta MUY ordenada- dice Natsu  
-Gajeel… Nos hiciste eperar para ordenar tu casa que estaba más desordenada que la casa de Natsu?-dijo Gray  
-OYE! Aunque tienes razón…-dijo Natsu  
-Que haya dicho una mentira no significa que sea mentiroso-dijo Gajeel- Ok si soy mentiroso, PERO NO POR DECIR ESA MENTIRA!-  
-Oye, tranquilo viejo- dijo Natsu

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR  
**-Y la lluvia cae sobre mis ojos, tarara tarara tarara…-dijo una Reiko un poquito(MUY) borracha.  
-Reiko, estas muy borracha vamos a dormir-dijo Mizumi  
-Naaah, yo quiero cantar! Y quiero que me leas un cuentito- dijo Reiko así :3  
-No, vamos a dormir-  
-No-  
-Si-  
-No-  
-Si-  
-No-  
-QUE VAMOS A DORMIR, JODER!-  
-Buaaah, Mizumi me gritooo-  
Y entones Reiko empezó a cantar  
-Makenai!..-  
-Ya, si te vas a dormir yo te voy a leer un cuento *suspira*-dijo Mizumi rendida de que Reiko no le hiciera caso-

**EN LA CASA DE JUVIA  
**-¿Chicas se quieren quedar a dormir?-dijo Juvia  
-Eso planeábamos- dijo Levy  
-OK-dijo Juvia- Y Lucy, Juvia le quiere hacer una pregunta-  
-Dime-  
-¿A Lucy le gusta Natsu?-  
-Cla-claro que no! El solo es mi amigo de la infancia-  
-Para mi hay algo entre ustedes Lu-chan!-dijo Levy con una sonrisa pícara

**NATSU, GRAY Y GAJEEL  
**-Y Natsu, ¿Qué tienes para decirnos? –dijo Gajeel  
-Q-que creo que m-me gusta L-Lucy-Dijo extremadamente rojo  
-Con que flamitas está enamorado eh-Dijo Gray  
-Ca-callate!-dijo este

**Se que este es corto pero es toda la inspiración que tenía *dice detrás de un muro* gomene**

**Mizumi- san fuera :3**


End file.
